


Trust In Me

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks trusts Charlie, she really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 2013 for Daily_deviant. The mods gave us a choice of the monthly themes or unfulfilled Kinky Kristmas prompts and I chose prompt #45. They asked for a fun and sexy romp and while I didn't follow the entire prompt, I hope you enjoy my take on your kinks/themes.

"I trust you." 

Though it was said as a statement, Charlie could hear the misgivings in her voice. He smiled and nodded. "Yes, love, you trust me because I trust you."

Tonks swallowed then closed her eyes. "All right. I trust you."

Charlie grinned and tied the blindfold around her head, blocking out her sight. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, her nose then to her mouth. "I trust you to enjoy yourself."

Tonks moaned and leaned toward him when he withdrew. "Well, that was nothing but a tease," she grinned and reached out for him, fingers wriggling.

Charlie watched her, smirking at her even though she couldn't see him. Stepping close once more, he knelt before her then pushed gently on her chest.

"Oh!" Tonks fell back bouncing on the bed and Charlie ran his hands up her legs, fingers teasing her bright pink leggings underneath the black short skirt. Digging into her thigh muscles, he squeezed as he stroked. 

Tonks groaned and spread her legs as wide as the skirt would allow. "I take back the teasing if you promise not to stop."

Charlie chuckled. "I have more planned, pet."

"I can't wait."

Charlie drew his wand down the side seams of her leggings, then peeled the leavings away from her legs. Tonks arched her back and lifted her hips, helping him. "Those better be salvageable."

"I'll buy you new ones."

"Charlie!"

"Shh. I'm not done."

She harrumphed but quieted as he disposed of her skirt and panties next. "You are so going to replace my entire outfit." She shivered as he removed her tatty t-shirt and bra.

"I promise as soon as we are done, Gladrags will be our first stop." Charlie slid his hands over her legs and adjusted her to his liking. Seeing her sprawled out in front of him like this made him glad he'd taken the chance to see her. 

He ran his hands over her curves and softness appreciatively. She pushed forward into his touch. He had such plans for her. His hands left her body for just a moment to adjust himself.

"Well, perhaps not as soon as we are done, but I suppose that will do."

Charlie shook his head and bent forward, placing a gentle kiss on her mons. 

"Oh! Yes, I like this." She wriggled on the bed moving out of position and Charlie wrinkled his nose.

"Be still before I use Petrificus."

Tonks gasped. "So tetchy." She smiled. "I think I like it when you are bossy."

Chuckling, Charlie nipped her skin then licked over her labia slowly before easing his tongue deeper. He moved his mouth over her, lips forming the letters of the alphabet deliberately.

Moaning and writhing under the oral assault, Tonks reached down and threaded her fingers in Charlie's short hair. She tugged and he groaned, sending vibrations across her delicate skin. "That is so good," she whispered.

"Thought you might like that," Charlie murmured as he drew back, hissing when her fingers held tight to his hair. "Don't pull it out, love."

"Don't stop then," she panted.

"Need to make room for my other surprise." Charlie glanced up at her to make certain the blindfold was in place. He withdrew the toy George gave him and banished his clothing to the chair beside the bed. 

Tonks jerked as the backwash of magic washed over her. "Do I want to know what you are doing?" She laughed nervously and Charlie smoothed his hand over her thigh to settle her.

"You'll enjoy it, I promise. We both will." He climbed up on the bed, moving between her legs and leaned over her. He pressed his mouth to hers and she wrapped her arms around him, holding his body close to hers.

Charlie groaned and almost abandoned the idea of using the toy. The sensations of her skin and her scent washed over him. It was almost enough of a distraction to make him forget about the little vibe he had.

Wizards had spells and potions that could enhance sexual liaisons even though they were considered taboo. He'd never used them; he'd had no need of one. However, the thought of an actual, physical object between them, augmenting the desire, was a temptation he couldn't pass up. Reluctantly, he pulled away, smiling as she tried to follow him. She frowned when he moved out of range but settled back into the position he'd placed her in.

"Ready?"

"I have been since you started—"

Settling the toy on her thigh, Charlie slowly thumbed the dial until it began to move.

"That's cold!" Tonks shuddered and tried to move away but Charlie held her in place and rolled the dial forward. "What is it?"

"Relax."

"How can I when you're shaking my bones?!" Tonks wailed and bucked as he ran the oval-shaped vibrator over her calf and thigh, moving it closer and closer to the apex of her legs.

"Settle down and let me do this. I promise you'll enjoy it."

Tonks made a face and her entire body shook. "Next time warn me and ..." Charlie carefully touched the end of the vibe to her clit then backed away.

"Ooo Charlie! Mmm, what _is_ that?" 

"It's a Muggle sex toy. George asked me to test it out."

"George!" Tonks squawked mid-groan and tried to pull away but Charlie continued to hang on to her. "It's a trick! Get it away from me!"

"Kindly try not to scream my brother's name while we are doing this," Charlie laughed then took the toy away. "Do you actually think I'd place a joke this close to such lovely bits?" 

He bent forward a kissed her hip and trailed his mouth south. He hummed and slipped his tongue between her folds and rested the egg-shaped vibrator against her clit. A flick of his thumb and the motions began again.

"Charlie!" Tonks yelled and arched her back as he licked and rubbed the toy faster on her skin.

She went wild in his arms and more than once, Charlie had to adjust both his mouth and the toy. Her breathing changed and Charlie abandoned the toy. He surged forward and wrapped her legs around him. With one thrust, he entered her.

Tonks shouted and her body tightened around him. She squeezed her legs, dug her feet into his arse and yelled again. "Move, dammit!"

Charlie complied and grabbed the toy once more. He positioned it between them, wedging it against her between her labia. He pulled back and flicked his thumb over the dial before pushing forward.

Tonks clawed at him while he rode her and the vibrations ran roughshod over both of them. He could see now why she's gone nearly berserk when he'd toyed with her.

Slipping his arms under her and scooping her close, he used her shoulders for leverage. Tonks clung to him, pressing her body closer to his and their motions rubbed the toy deliciously between them.

With a strangled cry, Tonks came, her body taut and pressed hard against Charlie's. Her muscles pulled at him and he bit down on her shoulder as his orgasm tightened his body. Still Tonks writhed beneath him wringing out more from him with each movement.

The motions knocked the toy free and Tonks collapsed back onto the bed, Charlie falling on top of her. Shuddering, they laid against one another.

Panting and licking her lips, Tonks shoved the blindfold off her face just as Charlie rose up on his hands. He looked down at her and grinned.

Rosy colour tinted her face and chest, spreading across her breasts and Charlie bent to kiss her. She grabbed his hair, holding their mouths together before letting go. She closed her eyes and giggled quietly before sighing.

"Remind me to thank George, eh?"

Charlie snorted and rolled off to her side, Summoning his wand to clean them. "Are you certain?"

Tonks hummed as she snuggled into his body. "I think I'll trust him a bit more after that."


End file.
